1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for performing optimum selection, and more specifically to a technology for selecting an appropriate lecture for a person who plans to have the lecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many corporations, educational plans including technical courses, education for freshmen, skill paths, etc. are commonly given to their employees. These education plans are costly, and take some time, thereby requiring efficient programs.
An educational course given as part of educational plans to employees (in the present invention, an educational course generally refers to educational classes for employees in which employees study, obtain technology, receive training, etc., and includes a lecture course, a training course, etc.) is given for each learning purpose in each field. In an example of an educational course of computer technology, for example, educational courses are open for each field such as system management, network technology, application development, database utilization, etc. These educational courses given for each technological field can be open for each of the primary, intermediate, and advanced courses depending on the skill levels of employees.
The employees taking these educational courses have selected the educational courses by themselves with their skill levels taken into account, or have taken the courses in order from the primary class.
However, when an employee selects and takes an educational course, there can be the possibility that he or she cannot keep up with the knowledge level of the contents of the selected lecture because, for example, he or she is poor in specific technology indispensable in understanding the contents of the lecture in the educational course, etc. Furthermore, when an employee takes an educational course in order from the primary course, the steps of the course can be too easy for the employee and time and educational expenses may be wasted.
The present invention has been developed to solve the above mentioned problems, and aims at appropriately selecting an educational course depending on the skill level of a person who plans to take the educational course.
The apparatus which is one of an aspect of the present invention selects an educational course to be taken by a person who plans to take the course includes: an educational course selection premise information storage unit for storing educational course selection premise information which is the information about the condition of the skill requested as the premise of selecting an educational course; a skill information obtaining unit for obtaining skill information which is the information about the skill of the person who plans to take the course; and an educational course selection unit for selecting an educational course to be selected by the person who plans to take the course based on the similarity between the educational course selection premise information and the skill information.
With the above mentioned configuration, the educational course selection unit checks the similarity between the educational course selection premise information and the skill information, that is, how the skill of the person who plans to take the course is similar to the condition of the skill requested as the premise of the educational course, and selects the educational course to be taken by the person who plans to take the course if the similarity is high (that is, if the similarity level is high). Therefore, it is possible that an appropriate educational course corresponding to the skill level of a person who plans to take the course can be selected and presented to the person who plans to take the course.